


Remember Your Laurels

by angst_writer130



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Dick has a long lost sister, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF everyone in batfam, Batfam Feels, Birdflash - Freeform, Crack, Crack and Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone's still superheroes, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Get ready for those feels, Halbarry - Freeform, Heavy Angst, I don't know how to freaking tag, I don't own any of characters except mine and take credit for plot, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nightflash - Freeform, Snaibsel, SuperBat, Suspense, Team comes in soon, Variety of sexualities, Wally comes back, Wally was with Artemis first but y'all know ;), batbros, batfam, slow updates sorry :/, superbat family, suspenseful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst_writer130/pseuds/angst_writer130
Summary: (Set after season two of Young Justice)Dick looked down at the ground while tears formed in his eyes in front of his father. "Bruce... I found her... After all these years..."The Dark Knight stood, stunned into silence as his son fell apart right in front of him."I found her, Bruce... I found my sister..."(I DO NOT OWN MOST CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN STORY LINE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO DC, MINUS MY CHARACTER(S)





	1. On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hijabi_paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijabi_paladin/gifts).



Gotham seemed to have captured its own type of beauty with people buzzing about the streets, traffic slow and sirens playing their startling music as law enforcement passed through that night.

The city is never quiet, but more peaceful in comparison to the days’ constant car horns, sirens, and people during working hours. Parties were loud on neighborhood streets, and people shivered in their coats at the brisk cold and tried to warm themselves through the rubbing of their hands.

Many were on their daily commute home, ready to enjoy the rest of the evening in bed or with their family, as Bruce Wayne, the famed Gotham billionaire, was thought to do with his children at this hour.

Gotham’s caped crusader had no regard for that fact, disregarding it completely as the disguised billionaire and his protege Robin scoured the city’s rooftops for crime, the bird’s eye view giving them optimal sights of their dark city.

“Father,” Robin inquired from his perch next to his father on the building, “there is nothing happening.”

Batman squinted his hidden blue eyes at the city. He ignored his son and went back to looking over his hometown, grabbing his binoculars to get an even more close up view of Gotham’s emptying streets.

His son said nothing more but looked through his binoculars for any villains or heists that could be stopped.

Both Batman and Robin waited for several hours but when something came up, it was simple such as a woman being forced into submission or a neighborhood shooting.

In short, nothing was happening.

Now at two o’clock, the duo was debating retiring for the night. Because of the low rate of crime, it certainly was an option to get a couple hours of sleep in before sunrise.

“You go home, Robin,” Batman says gruffly in the secluded alleyway. “You need the rest.”

Robin rolled his eyes and stepped next to his father. “Father, if I remember correctly, the alien said to take care of himself in his absence.”

Batman sighed but realized that his son was right. He hadn’t gotten any sleep in the past day and even though he could function, Damian’s reminder rendered him helpless to the promise he made to Clark while he was off-world.

“Fine,” Bruce conceded. “But I only say so because I know you didn’t finish your English homework.”

The small child gave his father a look before shooting his grappling hook into the sky and making his way back to the batcave, presumably to take a shower and do the rest of his homework.

Batman sighed before going to grapple away to before noticing something at the side of his vision. It was a small flicker of dark color at the tall rooftop at his right. There was a water barrel on top of the building around where he saw the shadow.

Bruce squinted his eyes and grappled over to the spot. Slowly

grabbing a batarang out of his utility belt, he got ready to jump around the thick base of it to see if there was someone… _something_ there.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Bruce jumped out from behind the spot in combat position, about to toss a batarang before realizing that nothing was there.

Doing a quick once over of the area, he frowned, looking at the moon, contemplating.

He was damn sure he saw something…

_Hey, Bats! When are you coming home?_

He sighed while reaching up to his com. “Yeah, Oracle. I'll be there soon.”

Before grappling off the residential building, Batman looked at the water barrel with a strange feeling churning in his gut. He swore he saw something, he knew he did. But he must have just imagined the dark cloth he saw in the wind. He had been getting less sleep in the past 48 hours so maybe he needs to get his eyes checked.

As the Dark Knight left the area, a dark, cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness. Their face wasn't visible under their cloak and all that was visible from under the cloak was the hilt of their sword.

They chuckled mysteriously.

“Better look harder...”

And with that, they melded themselves into the darkness.

 

***

 

A man stepped out into the brisk cold of Gotham from one of the oldest buildings in the city, its museum. The Gotham museum is actually a common workplace for many of the city's citizens, though this business man's presence there is peculiar on this evening.

Dressed for work, he stepped out of the building in a blue and white suit under a dark grey, almost black, trench coat. He also wore polished black dress shoes.

He pulled his trench coat around him tighter, shivering.

 _Can't wait to get home_ , he thought.

He carried only a briefcase in hand with the initials _J. B._ written in golden cursive.

He crossed the street and kept walking in the direction of Monroe St. all the way down till he got to a lower-class neighborhood in Gotham.

There the streets were empty and windows were dark for the time of hour.

The suited man turned the corner on to the side street. He originally wanted to take his limo home but realized that his butler would be stuck in the clutches of sleep in this hour.

The bus was a straight ticket to the wealthier parts of the city where his main estate was so he decided on that route.

The man, upon reaching the bus stop, felt like he was being watched. He nervously took a seat and waited on the bus' arrival, looking upon the lights in the streets’ shops and homes dim or shut off completely.

The cold wind brushed upon his face making him shiver. He rubbed his hands together before putting them back in his pockets, the actions not helping much. He pulled his trench coat around him tighter.

As he waited, he felt a slight stur of anxiety in his chest. He felt as if he was being… watched.

A couple minutes in and his paranoia growing, he decided to walk to the next stop to try to warm himself. Also to shake this feeling in his chest.

After walking another block from when he came, he heard a light set of footsteps behind him.

Turning around slightly, he looked in the direction in which he came.

The block was empty of all people except for the howling wind.

He frowned and walked along further. The nervous feeling in his gut had grown into a nauseating uneasiness.

Knowing he should have called his butler, he scurried down the street trying to get to the next bus stop as fast as possible.

Breathing fast, he jogged slightly till he was two blocks away from the bus stop he was waiting at originally, halfway to the next one. As he was passing a dark alley, a small, distinct sound caught his attention.

He paled while stopping to look over the scene. It was a dark alleyway, just as before, with no lights shining down to illuminate it. The only thing odd was the rusted tomato can slowly rolling towards him. It touched the tip of his shoes and he felt a strained laugh bubbling up in his chest.

 _Was probably just a rat_ , he smiled, his uneasiness slowly falling away.

Giving the wind a sigh of relief, he continued on his way at a slower, but brisk, pace.

He got about another block before tripping over a crack in the road, doing a faceplant on the street. His hands shot out to help cushion his fall, but mostly to minimize the damage to his expensive clothes. Doing so, his briefcase went flying out of his hands and skidded against the side of the building next to him.

He groaned while sitting up but was surprised to see a black-gloved hand reach out to help him up.

He gratefully took it and was pulled up from his place on the floor onto his feet.

He looked up to give the person a thank you before his eyes widened at the sudden pain in his abdomen.

His mouth was ajar while he shakilly gazed down at his abdomen.

The hilt of the knife stuck out, grazing his skin while the gloved around the silver blade. He felt the metal of his blood flow over his chin and his vision swim as his blood quickly painted the pavement a deep red.

He shakily looked back up to the person who was still gripping his arm and opened his mouth in horror. The person was a figure draped in a dark colored cloak and under that, a sleek all-black suit. They had a dark cloth wrapped around their mouth and ended at their noses’ bridge.

But the thing that shocked him was the almost soft, dark eyes looking back at him. Cocoa brown and full of a practiced remorse.

“I’m sorry,” was the last thing he heard and the last thing he saw was their balled fist rushing towards his face.

 

***

 

“We need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo my good people and welcome to my fic! Dedication goes out to my best friend hijabi_paladin! Go read her fic, it is really good(to all ya'll fellow klancers)! Now, this is a bit late after season 3 of our show which they are TRYING to make fans pay for which is sooooo wrong(okay not really. I just feel wronged because my dad didn't agree to the subsciption(T-T). So anyway, I will update every Sunday and hope you guys have a good day/night(I don't know where you live)! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> -Angsty(:))


	2. Familiar

“No,” Dick said, massaging the bridge of his nose. “No way.”

Bruce was on his way to mirroring Dick’s actions. “Dick, be reasonable.”

 _Wow_ , Dick thought, exasperated. _Not only does he stop by unannounced with an “We need your help,” but at an ungodly hour, too._

“Bruce,” Dick glared from inside his apartment while Bruce stood a few inches from the doorway. “I’ll be reasonable when people stop dropping by like they live here.”

“I do kind of…,” Bruce started but stopped at Dick’s glare. “Nevermind.”

Dick sighed while the air between the two of them became awkward and even less pleasant than before. They both stood awkwardly, glancing at each other every few moments. They both were seeing how this would turn out, who would talk first, what would be said. Both didn’t want to have an argument on Dick’s doorstep.

Finally after several moments of silence, Dick moved to let his father into his home.

Bruce didn’t miss how weirdly messy the place was. Well to him anyway. As a father, he had to know his child and the place was not in its usual meticulous order, a habit he passed down to Dick during his time at the manor when he was young. It worked to both of their advantages, both barely having misplaced items but looking around the apartment he saw many things that for his son would be abnormal for him at the time of day.

A small amount of unwashed dishes, a messy stack of papers on the kitchen table, and even his phone on the couch. He _never_ puts his phone on the couch in fear of losing it between the couch cushions.

It may seem completely normal to a normal person. It may seem completely crazy for Bruce to be so alarmed by this, yet it wasn’t that which surprised him. It was the fact that one of Dick’s most prized pictures was not hanging on the wall.

The one with his best-

“So,” Dick said, plopping down on his dark gray couch with a frown, “what’s it this time?”

Bruce frown seemed to deepen as he grabbed the remote for the flat-screen television set in front of the both of them and set it to channel seven, the Gotham News.

A blond lady sat in front of a table looked into the camera. She smiled at the camera before her expression became somber.

    “ _Thanks, Jared_ ,” the woman said as a picture appeared on the left side of the screen. It was of a man with dark brown hair, wearing a dark blue tux and black tie, both complimenting his eyes. He was smiling at the camera while the caption underneath the photo read _Rich man murdered in Gotham Heights_.

Dick’s eyes widened in recognition.

    “ _Last night_ ,” the woman said, “ _Gotham’s very own Jesse Black was killed by an unknown assailant. He died of a stab wound to the chest and was found outside of an apartment building on Jackson. Police say that he likely was on his way home to his family when he was assaulted and killed. His family released a statement earlier today on social media when the news of his death reached them. ‘He was a kind man who was constantly giving when he could. He was an amazing father, a wonderful husband and an honorable man. It was a fate he did not deserve, leaving me with half a heart and my children without a parent. I hope my family gets justice for the heartache his death caused us,” says his widowed wife. The best to that shaken family. I’m Carol Jones and more of Gotham’s news when we get back_.”

The channel seven design flashed on the screen before playing a commercial. Bruce turned off the television to look at his eldest who was now frowning at the screen.

“I think…,” Dick started.

“You think?”

“I think I should be getting ready for patrol.”

Dick moved to go to his bedroom but was stopped by Bruce.

“I know you recognized him,” Bruce said, his scowl beginning to show. “So you know how unsettling this case seems.”

The silence was even more tense than the previous one. Dick narrowed his eyes at Bruce. “I have no obligation to help you on this case. I don’t know why you want me on it anyway. I don’t patrol in Gotham anymore.”

 _And the reality is unfortunate_. Bruce sighed but didn’t say his thoughts, though his words echoed them. “No, you don’t patrol in Gotham anymore, but you would be doing a disservice to the city you do protect if you don’t help us.”

“And why is that?” Dick scowled.

“Because it is likely that Blüdhaven will be hit next.” Bruce let the scowl fully show since they were in the privacy of Dick’s apartment. “And we have evidence that ties this murder to two, possibly three, others that occured over the last two months. _Two months_ , Dick. Does that not seem peculiar?”

Dick sighed but said nothing. He didn’t disagree with the facts Bruce was presenting, in fact, he was in total agreement with Bruce. This was odd, alarming the better word.

Then Bruce just has to add to that fire. “There was no evidence.”

Dick’s interest was spiked more than it was a few minutes ago. “What?”

“There was no evidence,” Bruce repeated. “None. Police found nothing. No fingerprints, no anything actually. I was going to go tonight with Tim and maybe-.”

“There is no way I am going with him,” Dick said, finally. “Too entitled.”

Bruce chuckled in spite of himself, his scowl gone. “Is that a yes then?”

Dick cracked a smile. “Only if Damian isn’t going.”

“I can’t promise that,” Bruce smiled, making his way to the door. “Meet me there at twelve, end patrol early.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Says the man that goes till five in the morning patrolling.”

Bruce chuckled, but frowned at what he was going to say next, turning around “Tim misses you, Dick. We all do.”

The silence was brief this time. “I know,” was all Dick said before walking to his bedroom, knowing Bruce would see himself out.

Bruce watched as his son trudged out of the room, looking like the weight of the world was set upon his shoulders before leaving the small apartment.

 

***

 

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is good peps? Definitely not my life(T-T)! But that is just an exaggeration(mind: WTF!? THAT"S A LIE!) Anyways~, I apologize for not updating but I am on track to update this Sunday! But there are a few things I would like to clear up.  
> 1) Ages:  
> Dick is 19  
> Jason is almost 17 or 17  
> Tim is almost 15  
> Cassandra is same as Jason  
> Stephanie is almost or is 16  
> Damian is 10  
> Barbra is same as Dick  
> Bruce is-(my mind: WTF, WHO KNOWS!?)... less than forty(likely twice Dick's current age)  
> Clark is same as Bruce  
> Johnathan is Damian's age(?)  
> Everyone else: I'll figure you out... IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY!  
> Assassin person: You'll know soon enough ;)  
> 2) Jason is back and Barbra is Oracle(just think of everything as squeezed into like a small time frame of six months)  
> 3) Starting point: The story i set six months after season two which ended in July(I believe) so it is now January.  
> 4) I will try to be more consistent with updates and this story will update every Sunday from now on(I will change update day later). Also be patient since you all would be surprised by my age and my schedule. I will try my best but I haven't worked on the beginning as much as the ending and what happens in between so... YAY!  
> Love you all and thanks for reading! Stay tuned!  
> \- Angsty  
> P.S. All suggestions on how to improve grammar and writing are more than welcome :)


	3. Reminder

“Not a single clue.” Dick moved from his crouch where the position the man died in was drawn out in chalk, a puddle of dried crimson accenting the sidewalk. “Just nothing.”

Bruce gave a grunt in response but knowing Bruce it likely meant, “Glad you came instead of sitting around at home, hm?” And judging by his ever so slight smile, Dick had indeed translated that correctly.

“Has Red gotten the tapes yet?” Dick asked. Even though the street was silent, Dick and Bruce didn't dare use anything but their code names.

Bruce gave him another grunt, while redoing his standard procedure to check for evidence.

Dick rolled his eyes. “I honestly don't think redoing that for the fifteenth time will help us anymore. Now please answer my question.”

“Why don't you comm him and ask?,” Bruce said gravely.

Dick glared at Batman and got a glare in return.

Batman stood up and leaned on the black building glaring at the ground, the dark colors of his costume making him look menacing. “Nothing was found by police but the body and there was no murder weapon. Normally, we would find at least clues pointing to who this killer could be but there is nothing.” Batman clenched his fist. “Nothing.”

“Batman,” Dick frowns. “You and I both know that this was no amateur…”

“This person had motive,” Batman scowled, “And they likely committed the rest of the murders.”

Nightwing was silent for a moment before stepping next to Gotham’s champion. “The motive is clear, Batman. Very clear.”

They both didn’t have to say anything to know that they were thinking back to the very same memory…

 

_Five years ago…_

 

_A few years back, when Dick was still Robin and the Team was still in its early stages, Batman and Robin went out on patrol. They had been working a case about drug dealings related to the drug lords in Gotham and got intel suggesting a trade of goods happening in a warehouse on the pier._

_The duo shot across the rooftops and grappled between the rooftops till they landed on top of warehouse eight._

_The two looked at each other and nodded before they moved around to open the window pane, hushed whispers now audible._

_They quietly dropped down onto a metal platform, Batman then Robin, almost soundlessly. They crept onwards toward the voices and crouched when they were at the edge of the darkness, unable to see because of the wall in front of them with an opening leading to some stairs for the warehouse was designed to be cut in half. One half for incoming and unloading trucks, another for holding goods. The conversation was happening in the storage room but even on the platform, the wall was so high visibility was a no. Sight not available, they pieced together the situation through sound._

_“We had an arrangement,” said a gruff voice._

_Batman and Robin both nodded at the voice. It belonged the one and only Bane, one of Batman's greatest adversaries._

_“Yes, yes, and you will get compensation for the lackluster performance my colleagues supplied,” said a smooth accented voice._

_The second voice both couldn't recognize but was doubtlessly familiar._

_“I want my goods.”_

_“Which you will get.” Footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse. “When I say so.”_

_Immediately guns were clicked making a loud wall of sound before it went back to silence, though this time more strained._

_Robin turned around to signal his mentor but found only empty space._

The hell, Bats… _, Robin cursed._

_Robin looked around to see Batman in the rafters and soon joined him. The duo looked down to see Bane surrounded by his men and another man standing on the right side of the room while a man in a business suit surrounded by just as many guards had a smug but dark smirk on his face to the left. Guards on both sides had guns pointed at each other. Bane’s face was a similar expression to the man across from him, though definitely more angry._

_Bane made a “tut tut tut” sound with his mouth. “You don’t want to double-cross me,_ chico _.”_

_The business man just rolled his eyes and started messing with his pistol. Dressed in a navy blue tux with a sky blue dress shirt, the man was handsome with sharp features. The dark expression on his face didn’t seem to fit what a man of his figure should be. Young, lithe of limb, tall. It seemed out of place for the man to be in this setting. He should be at college, living life with his friends if possible. There was also a mysterious sense of age and wisdom the man radiated making the smug facial expression almost fitting._

_“Yeah, yeah, so I’ve heard.” The man was now sitting on a crate where he lazily filled his nails._

_“What are you, like,_ veinte _?”_

_“But with more intelligence to know that this is a fight you can’t win.”_

_Batman narrowed his eyes. The voice now seemed to fit the face as he observed the situation but he couldn’t recall the name._

_Bane growled and motioned to the blue crates in the back. Batman looked at his protege, silently motioning him to call the police. Robin glared at his mentor, sending the obvious message that he had done that already._

_When they refocused in on the what was happening below they saw two men pushing out a crate each and opened them in the middle of the room._

_Each were filled with clear glass vials, about four in each crate, each holding a bright red liquid._

_“Next week, our goods as promised.” Bane snarled as he motioned his men to grab the goods._

_Robin watched as the man jumped off the crate, leaving the writing on it visible. Dick was shocked by the insight it gave him and Batman was going to ask before making eye contact with one of the men on the ground._

Shit _, Dick thought._

_The man’s eyes’ widened and raised his gun to shoot but before he could, Batman dropped from the rafters knocking the man unconscious._

_All eyes turned to them and everything turned to complete chaos._

_Robin dropped down just as they started shooting bullets at Batman. They focused on the both of them and began shooting bullets at the two. There were too many bullets to dodge so they ended up hiding behind some crates._

_Batman looked at Robin and gave him a look. Robin shook his head. He was not going to sit and wait like a fairytale princess._

_Batman just glared again but allowed him to grab his birdarangs to fight._

_Jumping out from the boxes, Batman threw explosive batarangs into five of the men's guns, the guns exploding knocking out the men holding them._

_A cackle went out through the warehouse, making the men stop their shooting and stand confused. Birdarangs dropped from the rafters knocking out everyone except the two ringleaders._

_The businessman fearfully tried to flee through the doors but was unaware to the red and blue lights flashing in the windows._

_“Put your hands up!.”_

_Batman and Robin didn't get to see him put in cuffs for Bane was moving across the room to grab the Venom and likely escape capture. Or fight his way out, whatever worked best._

_But Batman was too slow for Dick because the acrobat jumped down from the rafters and knocked the man out cold._

_Now normally, his size and weight wouldn't be enough to make much progress in hand-to-hand combat but dropping from about fifteen feet above, maybe more, gave him more than enough momentum, stealth playing a factor as well._

_Robin walked over to his mentor and smirked. “He had it coming for such a rude welcome.”_

_His mentor just shook his head but Robin knew that if he wasn't wearing the cowl he would have smiled._

_Around them, cops were gathering the people involved and properly securing Bane into a truck that will drive him straight to Asylum, Batman and Robin meet with Commissioner Gordon._

_The two got out relatively unscathed minus Batman’s two bullet wounds_

_Gordon motioned his head at Robin. “Glad he called. We needed this guy back in Arkham.”_

_Batman was silent but walked over to the police car where the business man was being kept and finally recognized him._

_“Jesse Black of Black Industries and Shipping,” Robin announced. “Though the reasons of him being here are unclear.”_

_Gordon piped up. “Actually...”_

 

***

 

“I can’t believe he only got three years, Bats. For drug dealing. The other men are still in prison. And for that type of drug? He should have thirty,” Nightwing ranted.

A light shower had started coming down making Nightwing’s hair look like a spiderweb after a short rain, decorated with waterdrops. Batman had his cowl on so he was only splattered with rain in the front, the rest falling down to the cement under their feet.

“One thing true about the rich, they get out easy,” Batman said, devoid of emotion.

“Bold statement.” _Bold statement for you._

When Batman didn't respond, Dick looked over to see empty space.

“Very funny.”

_“Not really.”_

Dick sighed and leaned his head back on the darker colored wall behind him, putting a finger to his comm. “Were you listening the whole time?”

_“Very dull, you bats verbal conversations. Thought the line went dead when no one said anything.”_

“Trust me, eye contact is a better conversation than when we actually do speak to each other,” Dick defended. “And last time I checked, you're still a bat.”

Barbara was silent for a moment. “There is some kind of disturbance on 134 Florence Avenue. Go check it out. Bats will likely meet you there.”

“Oracle…” The line went dead before he could respond.

He sighed and grappled away. He'd have to talk to Babs later and let her know he was just joking.

She's still a bat, through and through.

He just needs to remind her of that…

Maybe someone should remind him too.

 

***

 

"Um, Oracle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's good folks? Sorry for being mad late, like two weeks, but I am back and it is freaking on! Let's go folks! I'll try for like two chapters next Sunday though to make up for my short comings! I hope you guys are doing well and to all my readers and people who left kudos THANK YOU! It really boosted me this week! I really appreciate it! I want you guys to know has affected me! Thanks for everything and see you next Sunday!
> 
> And don't worry, more characters will come up. Very freaking soon actually!
> 
> -Angsty
> 
> P.S. The words that aren't in italics in the flashback are Spanish for boy and twenty(if you even noticed(I didn't know, mainly because I take French)  
> Did I mention I plan to include like at least three languages in here regularly when we get farther in?


	4. Talk About Gloomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for being gone so long! I promise more consistent updates in the future and I will let you guys know if I have any hiatuses(is that how you spell it?) in the future. Summer is soon and I promise at that time(when I'm not working(my first job! Yay!), I'll update! This update is 3,250 words EXACTLY. Sorry about the extensive detail and I will go more into angsty monologue later! Enjoy! Also read the notes at the bottom!

Nightwing paced the dark, wet alleyway he was currently in, his feet not sparing the darkened pavement. Frowning, he repeated the steps of dodging the stray can, crack in the pavement and, a new one, nudged a small mouse off of his foot. It seemed to have taken a liking to the smell of his damp suit.

The masked vigilante relented after another few seconds of walking back and forth and leaned against the chipping brick wall behind him, listening to the sound of rain falling from the sky onto the different items inside the dead end passage. The rain created a melody that he could hear and also feel when the droplets fell onto his body, each drop a gentle but firm kiss. He didn't mind the feeling, rather liked it actually, except the fact that he would likely get a head cold from standing out in the open like he was. But he saw no other option because what could he do? Go inside a Starbucks and wait for his (ex-)mentor to end his suffering, possibly with a warm caramel latte? No. All the cafes were closed anyway due to the current time. As if you could get a coffee outside your home at one in the morning anyway? So he has to wait for his ever so "fashionably late"...

What is Batman to him now? Good question.

 _Stop… just stop, Dick_. Now wasn't the time for emotionally taxing questions. He was on the job right now. He could think about his family drama later.

 _Can I ever be at peace with my thoughts?_ Dick threw  an arm over his face then frowned. _Breaking a rule you just made? A classic…_

He didn't want to finish that thought because it was just a reminder.

He suddenly stood up right, alarmed. He had comned Barbara almost a minute ago. It was completely unlike her to not answer, especially because of her position. She was inside the batcave, the homebase for most of Gotham's native vigilantes and heroes. Not to mention she was their "receptionist," she called her job.

 _She's an inventor and literally one of the best hackers on the planet. Ridiculous the thoughts she has_ . Nightwing shook his head in correspondence with his thoughts then at himself. _Right. Comn her and make sure she's okay._

Nightwing reached up and pressed on his comn making sure he was on the right frequency and spoke. "Oracle? Oracle, are you online?"

Again, it was quiet. Nightwing put his head back on the wall again, relaxing into the silence again. _Great… another person who's mad at you. Make sure to add that to your list of failures_.

Now that Nightwing had to think about it, the list was likely a bit too long for the average person who was living a double life. He was way too familiar with failure in his short nineteen years of life as he should be, many of which a _certain_ person liked to continuously point out to him. As a civilian, Bruce pushed him to show the world a facade which only a portion could really be referred to as genuine, even when he didn't want to to seem likable to the prodding general public. Stellar grades were fairly easy but when they weren't what Bruce thought they should be, some kind of punishment ensued from the "lacking." As a hero, Bruce pushed him to be independent but when, in the Team's early days, he went off on his own, he was punished. Seemed hypocritical to the younger, but he always tried to take the discipline on the chin. It was never like what he got from when he was younger. It always ran deeper because his words always hurt. His detachment always hurt…

These and a couple more aspects from his childhood brought a bitterness that was hard for Dick to keep inside. So of course he avoided the man like the plague as, over the years, the older seemed to do even more to him, neither helping the situation. He'd have to say that a lot of his regrets came from the one and only Bruce Wayne, directly or otherwise. And all Nightwing could think of to justify his father's actions was his name- Batman. It kind of says it all and he should have anticipated what comes with having the Big Bat as his guardian.

" _Brooding there, aren't you?_ " Barbara's voice chuckled into the comn. " _But seriously, are you okay? Looking a bit…_ "

"Gloomy?" Dick responded with a slight smile, his worry about her safety seeping away.

" _Yes, it's one of the things on a very small list that doesn't suit you._ "

"Wait- are you actually complimenting me?"

" _You forget about the adjectives with a negative meaning._ "

Dick laughed a bit. “Great to know we’ve got you back to your usual sarcastic demeanor.” He really meant that. Ever since… well, when Barbara got paralyzed from the waist down, she seemed to be operating with only a fraction of her usual charm. It’s reasonable for someone put into that situation and who has to live with that for the rest of their lives. Barbara was one of the people he really, _really_ wished that had never happened to, not that wished her situation upon anyone.

It’s hard for her, he and everyone else knows that. In the six months from the invasion, he only was around to hear the news about Jason and for Barbara, therefore only Barbara. He visited as often as he could, tried to cheer her up. But what he now understands better is that this is a new reality that he can’t truly handle for her, that being his previous tactic. She herself has to learn to accept it and live life within her circumstance for it was not changing soon.

“ _Thanks, Nightwing._ ” Dick is starting to think she is.

“Anyway, why didn’t you respond right away? You kind of left me hanging there.”

Nightwing could feel Oracle’s eye roll from here. “ _What? Scared I left you hanging?_ ”

“Yes, actually.” He was being honest.

Barbara said nothing for a moment before saying, “ _I wasn’t gone for too long I hope._ ” Her voice seemed to have gone soft.

“Perfect amount for the sandwich you’re trying to eat right now.”

“ _Shut up, Wing._ ” Her speech was impaired because of her chewing.

“Gross,” Nightwing said, genuinely disgusted by the sounds in his ear made from Barbara’s far from dainty chewing. He considered taking out the comn. “Like, please stop. You’re killing my ear.”

“ _You’ll tough it out_ ,” Babs cooed playfully. There was a bit of shuffling and then a crazed cackle in the background. “ _STEPHANIE! If you break any of my equipment, I’ll tell Batman!_ Then _I’ll kill you!_ .” Barbara went back to their conversation a moment later. “ _Sorry, about that. What did_ you _comn me for?_ ”

"Just wanted to ask what was happening at the location you sent me to? Bats is a little late.”

Barbara came off incredulous. "Seriously _Nightwing? I have more important things to do you know._ "

"Got it. Now what exactly is happening at my location?”

Another unseen eye roll coupled with sarcasm sounded in his ear. “ _I don’t know yet. I’m currently trying to get another sandwich._ ”

“Babs…,” he whined. All he wanted to do was snuggle in the warm covers of his bed so couldn’t Barbara give him a break?

“ _Hey!_ .” Nightwing raised an eyebrow. “ _Absolutely no pouting! I deserve a good goddamn meal like any other human being! Just wait till Batman gets there! He’s only about a minute away!_.”

“You were of absolutely of no help, Oracle. _Thanks_.” With that, he cuts off the conversation with a huff before turning to the shadows of the passage. “You’re late.”

Batman didn’t respond as he emerged just as quietly as he came and passed Nightwing briskly. Nightwing pushed down the slight hurt feeling that bubbled in his chest and hardened himself against Batman’s cold ways. _Wonder what got him in such a bad mood…_

Nightwing should be used to his frequent change of mood. Or maybe it was just

Nightwing gave him a glare but followed him onto the top of the roof beside the alley. Nightwing had to blink a couple times to adjust to the light but made no move to shield his eyes from the bright multicolored lights flashing at him. Nightwing raised an eyebrow at the scene once he could see it properly.

There were way too many cops at the scene for it to be just a normal disturbance. Usually there would only be one patrol car and even then there would be no fuss. Just two policemen knocking on a door and checking in. But no, three police cars were scattered on the street along with two departing ambulances, their lights flashing up and down the block. The building the cops were surrounding was tall and brown on the street opposite to where the two vigilantes stood. The building was to the left of another alleyway that seemed to go until it hit the next street over. Some people stood outside and were giving their accounts to the officers that stood around the scene, holding umbrellas above their heads to keep from getting wet. Nightwing noted how the next door neighbors looked out their windows out of curiosity, lounging on their window sills, in comparison  to others who just closed their windows to try get some sleep for tomorrow. Life had to go on and Nightwing wished he could do the same but ignored the urge to just ditch his ex-mentor for a infinitely better date with his apartment. He was on the job. He had to focus on this.

Surprisingly there was no press covering the event yet but Nightwing was sure they’d be here in the next half hour, maybe less. Seeing how an officer was grabbing a roll of the common yellow tape, he assumed that the whole event occurred a little under half an hour ago. Most lights on the block were out, tenants blinds shut and curtains closed. The block seemed mostly asleep except for the building where the crime took place and the buildings on each side.

The whole scene spoke of something out of the ordinary. It was the nicer part of Gotham heights and during Nightwing’s time as Robin never remembered having to patrol in this area much. Lower crime rates than when you go further into the neighborhood. This seemed like one of the more interesting cases of this district.

Wait.

 _Why would a case that didn’t concern one of Gotham’s top criminals interest Batman?_ Nightwing thought for a moment. _He usually only takes on one of these cases when he’s bored or looking for a lead._

Nightwing looked to the side only to see Batman not next to him but rather walking to the crime scene. “Thanks for waiting,” Nightwing grumbled as he made his way off the rooftop and to Batman’s side.

He followed Batman to where he stood ignoring the shocked and incredulous gazes from several onlookers. People probably recognized him from when he was still considered one of the protectors of Gotham before he relocated to Blüdhaven. To be honest, it made him a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t move for this reason. For people to gape at him in recognition that they were being helped by the one and only Nightwing in Gotham. He moved for people to start to forget him. So he could be a more distant memory.

As he made it to Batman after moving past the officers standing idly by he was surprised as the commissioner came into view. When he reached the pair, he gave the man a nod of acknowledgement. “Commissioner.” Part of him wanted to ask the man what exactly he was doing here but he knew better. He probably wanted to get outside of the house and do something so he cut his gift of a vacation short( _Almost two months. Who gives up that?_ ) to get back to work. Plus, Nightwing remembers Barbara complaining about her father over the phone, Dick only remembering her cand prying out, “

“Ah, Nightwing.” Commissioner Gordon gave him a nod in response. “Haven’t seen you around here in awhile.”

It was a statement, not a question. But again, the subtext was clear and yet again, he ignored it. He responded with a nod and gave nothing more.

Batman put the pleasantry aside. “What happened?”

Gordon raised a pale eyebrow. “Cutting to the chase aren’t we?” When the vigilante didn’t respond he lowered them, unsurprised by his demeanor. "A woman shot a kid."

“Interesting,” was all Batman said before passing the commissioner to attempt to go into the apartment building before stopping himself.

The Commissioner raised the same eyebrow as before. "I'd've thought _you'd_ know the rules by now, Batman."

 _He'll get in another way_ , Nightwing thought but he already knew Batman had made quick plans to explore the site tomorrow.

Batman left the scene briskly, beckoning Nightwing in silent tow.

Nightwing looked back at the Commissioner to say something but decided against it. "Be safe," Nightwing called back as he left, blending back into the darkness.

 

***

 

"I said no." Nightwing was sure of only two things. One, that he seriously could crash on just about anything in his place just about now. Two, he was _absolutely_ not going back to the manor like Batman had just _suggested_ he had.

"You don't even have to stay the night," Batman said to him from across the deserted space. "I could use your help on this case."

"There is no case. None that you cannot figure out yourself."

"Yes-"

"No." Nightwing was firm. He only came as a favor. A _favor_ . "I have _no_ obligation to be here. I have _no_ obligation to help you, nor do I have _any_ obligation to so much as to go back there and help you in _your_ city.” Nightwing glared at him, hoping to express all the feelings he had been harboring that night. “This was an excuse and you know it. There was no case to solve. It was simplistic. A woman shot a kid. How? We don’t know. But what I do know is that that scene you brought me to was hardly related to the chain of murders you’ve been investigating...”

Wait.

Batman was silent throughout his small tirade but raised an eyebrow when he saw the anger missing from Nightwing’s posture.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Batman didn't respond.

"What is going on?"

"Like I said the cases are connected." Batman paused. "I'd rather have this conversation elsewhere."

“We’re having it here.”

“No.”

“Well, you know I’m not going.”

“Could you see something outside of yourself just this once, Nightwing?”

Nightwing just looked at him. Something inside of him twisted, like a switch, making the anger come back. “You say that and forget to look in the mirror.”

“At least I know it.”

“And you think I don’t.” Nightwing scoffed. “You forget about the invasion, what _I_ sacrificed. You forget about Oracle, how _I_ was hurt too. And of course you forget about Red Hood as well. Of course you forget about Red.” Nightwing walked up to him and stared the Dark Knight down.

Never would Nightwing have thought himself so brave but even though Batman’s expression was blank, he knew that somewhere beneath the facades he put up, deep inside, Batman knew he was right. And he would force himself

“Before this, you claimed that ‘you all’ missed me. I can see now that you just wanted to solve some case that is interesting but a nuisance because has ended me up here, _with you_ , and-”

“Someone’s watching us.”

“What?” Nightwing sneezed and went into a fit of such. Batman went on after he finished.

“Someone is watching us and has been watching us all night. Me more specifically.”

That was absolutely ridiculous. Nightwing would know. He was taught from the best and therefore was one of the best. So no, he did not feel watched. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But it doesn't change the fact that someone is watching us at this very-"

There was a scuffle from behind them.

Nightwing didn't move but Batman did, throwing a batarang in the direction of the sound.

It clanged into the wall and a surprised squeak came from that direction. A mice came out and scurried to Nightwing, pausing, before scurrying back in the same direction it came.

Nightwing swore that it was the same mouse as in the alleyway. "Bats, you're-"

"I'm _far_ from paranoid."

Nightwing sneezed quite a few times more, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. "Yes, Batman. Now are you going to give me a more detailed explanation or…?"

"Or…?"

Nightwing leaned on the wall, feeling a bit weak, and looked angrily at Batman. "Or I'll go home."

Batman glared at Nightwing right back. Nightwing obviously was serious about not going to the cave and wanted to have that conversation. Great for him, having a conversation about something he wasn't even fully sure about with someone watching him. And Nightwing for that matter. So he had no choice but to agree if he wanted his protégé's help. "Fine, have it your way. We'll talk here. They're watching us anyway."

Nightwing was satisfied with that decision. The factory they were in was secure enough from prying eyes and ears. No one goes in except those who work here, related to this place and the batclan when they need to discuss something from time to time(aka a hang out during patrol when nights are slow).

Batman started to speak after gazing around them for a couple moments. "On the night of Jesse Black's murder, I thought I saw something."

"So you aren't completely sure?" he countered while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Nightwing was _so_ ready to classify this as a bout of his paranoia.

"No, I am not."

"Then why do you feel so strongly about something like this?"

"Because I know it means something. I think it connects to the murders."

"Listen, Bats. I'm not saying you didn't see something but this needs to be taken under further investigation."

"That's why I want you to come back to the cave. Besides the fact that you're sick."

Nightwing sniffed. "And?"

"Don't make me say it aloud."

Nightwing looked to the side. He did feel pretty shitty just about now… "Just… if I go make sure I don't see them. I don't want them to know I'm here." He can’t believe he caved so easily. He should have put up more of a fight.

Batman didn't expect him to cave so quickly. "Think you can make it to the car?"

"When did you even call it? How did you know I would cave?"

"Easy, it's you. And you are running a high fever. Still can’t believe you caved so easily though.” Batman had started to walk to where the batmobile was parked a block down but realized he wasn’t being followed. He looked back to see Nightwing still leaning against the wall.

Nightwing looked up, seemingly fine but Batman could already tell before he said it. “If I move I’m going to pass out.”

This what lead Batman to “dragging” him to the car.

The last thing Nightwing remembered before falling unconscious inside the Batmobile was a “thank you” so quiet he thought he imagined it.

 

***

 

    “Ah, Master Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple things:  
> 1) The title of the book is REMEMBER YOUR LAURELS not Remember Our Laurels. When I uploaded I made a mistake in the title and now I am fixing it. It's RYL folks, Remember Your Laurels, not Remember Our Laurels.  
> 2) Updates will likely happen every two weeks, or bi-weekly(likely). I am writing and will try to do that or every three weeks with a couple thousand words at the least.  
> 3) Jason will come up in the next two chapters and in the next chapter most of the batclan(for this timeline) will come up. I will try to include most characters and include them best as possible. I will also try to be true to their personalities. Notes on characters are welcome and this summer I will try to become more of a stan of this universe outside of my knowledge of Young Justice and some of the batclan stuff. I promise to read more comics and become more knowledgeable.  
> 4) If I make any mistakes in grammar, in translation from english to another language and etc., tell me. Like, PLEASE. Just tell me. I need all the revisions in the world since I don't have a beta right now(my internet friend is asleep right now I think, poops :( )
> 
> Anyway, have a good time wherever you guys are in the world and I am so thankful for the reads I get! They mean a lot and fuel me to write more, even if I don't get comments outside of @hijabi_paladin so far. Just thank you all so much. I really love you guys! *huggles* See you in the next few weeks! :)
> 
> \- Angsty


	5. Author's note(!!!!!)

OKAY

OUR FANDOM

IS IN FLAMES

OVER

THE SINKING

OF BLUEPULSE.

So a few things other than that:

1) Next chapter is in about a week(the latest next Monday, July 15(lmao calculating the date made me realize that I forgot that 8+7=15 #howdidipassmyregents)

2) I've been debating ships and I will have these: Artemis Crock/Zatana Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kaldur'ahm/Will Harper(I will go down with this fite me), and Hal Jordan/Barry Allen(<\--- **it's okay for this to change too)**

NOW,

_**I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK.** _

_**I KNOW PEOPLE READ THIS AND DON'T LEAVE COMMENTS AND THAT IS FINE BUT FOR THE WAY THE STORY NEEDS TO GO I NEED PEOPLE'S FEEDBACK.** _

_**IF YOU DON'T LEAVE A COMMENT BETWEEN THE NEXT TWO UPDATES THE I'LL JUST HAVE TO GO WITH WHAT I SHIP.** _

These are the other ships I am taking into consideration to add in the story:

\- Tim Drake/Conner Kent(the YJ Conner)

\- Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent **_OR_** Damian Wayne/ Jonathan Kent

\- Bart Allen/Jamie Reyes **_OR_** Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.

The **_OR_** for Superbat and Supersons and Bluepulse and Bart/Ed(lmao we are still arguing about a ship name) is because I will not be having both. For Superbat and Supersons, it's because if I have both, then it will be incest(If Superbat gets married, then they'll be step bros kissing and that's gross(if you were wondering, Kon and Jon are like cousins). For Bluepulse and Bart/Ed, it's because I don't know much about poly ships AND because I'm really on the fence about it. I love(d) Bluepulse with all of my heart but Bart/Ed is cute too and I really hope we get more of them in this season and not some BS representation.

_**(About TimKon: Can someone tell me if it's okay in the show??? Or is it just okay in the comics??? I mean he probably has the mind of an 16 year old so it shouldn't be that bad but I am still not sure!!! I really don't think it would be all that bad to pair Tim with Cassie though! Supermartian is great but I also really REALLY like TimKon too! Tell me what you think)** _

I originally thought that I was fine with the ships I had picked but I am on the fence a bit because of the events of season 3 and my own thoughts about changing the ships a bit.

_**YOU NEED TO TELL ME BECAUSE I WILL NOT DO REWRITES OF THE STORY TILL I GET PAST A CERTAIN POINT WHICH WILL PROBABLY TAKE A WHILE.** _

_**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.** _

_**PLEASE!!!** _

3) What are people thinking right about now in the fandom??? How are we feeling about the YJ writers active dismissal of our need for LGBTQIA+ rep(other than Halo and- possibly- Bart/ Ed???)????

4) I want to ask for people to comment about revisions and stuff please! I haven't had a chance to talk to my beta(well, one of them lmao) in a while. Plz comment about anything!

Till the next update!!

\- Angsty :)

**_(August 1st, 2019- Author's note)P.S. Hey, posted this last month and sorry I didn't update in July. Life is pretty hectic with homework from my new school, my summer job and other stuff. I'm going to try to set up a schedule where I can post every week once school starts up(turns out having a summer job DOESN'T give you more time, especially when you barely have a lunch break T-T). I have this weekend to write and hopefully I can get stuff done. See you all soon guys!!!_ **

**_\- Angsty :)) :p_ **


	6. The Messenger(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wakes up and proccedes to get his emotional career destroyed by Barbara *shrugs*  
> THIS IS CHAPTER 5 PART ONE NOT CHAPTER SIX FOOLS  
> Me rereading this: ... this isn't half bad(I took benadryl last night and I was a mess that felt guilty about updates so here I am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK-ish(sorry this is REALLY sloppy but I tried thank you)

_Wayne Manor_

_January 4th, 11:16 EDT_

 

Dick continued to stare at the ceiling from his bed as Alfred silently entered the grandiose bedroom.

“Good morning, Alfred.” Dick sighed and slowly sat up in bed, grimacing as his head pounded.

“Good morning, Master Dick,” Alfred said. “Are you feeling quite alright?”

“Never better,” Dick groaned. His headache seemed to grow in intensity every time he moved. “Just coffee and a Tylenol and I’ll be on my way.”

Alfred didn’t respond and opened the curtains to his room, making Dick throw a pillow across his face.

After a moment of shuffling around Dick’s room, Alfred turned to him and said, “I expect you downstairs in half an hour for breakfast. Then you may speak with Master Bruce about everything.” With that, Alfred exited the room, the door clicking into place softly behind him.

Dick groaned loudly into his pillow. He is so screwed.

 

***

 

 _Breathe in and breathe out_ , he thought to himself, breathing in the steam from the shower to help his sinuses

In the past, showers seemed to always help him let go of all the worries that plagued his mind. His thoughts were like an endless ocean that ceased to stop moving. New ideas will enter, old ones will exit.

 _But everything cycles_ . He leaned his head on the tile, making the water rush down his back in tiny streams. _They’ll come back sooner or later._

_And others will never leave._

 

***

 

 “Nice ass.” Dick nearly jumped 5 feet in the air when Barabara spoke.

“Jesus!,” Dick gasped, clutching his chest. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Do not use the lord’s name out of turn, young man!.” Dick just rolled his eyes.

“Also, it’s not my fault those stretches do that butt of yours justice." Barbara wheeled up behind him, poked Dick's butt then hummed. “Rigeous, _righteous_ justice -”

“Okay, I get it.” Barbara’s shit-faced grin was doing nothing to help his  and Dick turned his back on her so she couldn’t see his flush.

 “Everyone thinks I’m _sexy_ and _hot_ and likes to make a point of telling me on a daily basis. Oh goodie!.” He muttered to himself.

Dick sighed and began to put up the gymnast mat he’d left in the training room in the manor and stored it in the closet as Barbara’s cackles filled the room.

“Hey.” Dick turned around to see Barbara with her arms fully extended towards her sides, subdued from her laughter. “Care to… um… you know…”

Dick chuckled as he leaned down to give his friend a proper hug. “Guess we know who’s emotionally constipated.”

“Shut up,” Barbara mumbled into his shoulder. “Anyway can we talk?”

Dick sighed then and pulled back from their hug. “If this is what I think this-”

“It is, Dick and you can’t ignore us forever.”

Suddenly Dick’s poker face was on and he was starting to consider walking away from this conversation. “I’m not ignoring you.”

“You’re aren't right now-”

“Great. So can I go now?” Dick was so done with this.

“No, you can’t.” Dick sighed dramatically.

“What do you want from me, Barbara? What?” Dick fixed a glare on her. “Do you want me to talk about how I feel? Is that it?”

“Yes, I-”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Can you stop being a jackass for two seconds and just fucking _listen_ to me!?”

Barbara’s furious expression is what clamped his mouth shut.

“Dammit, Dick? I’m just trying to get you to realize what you’re doing because you don’t see it!.

Barbara’s words resembled a hot furnace that he really didn’t want to touch because he knew he’d be burned. “Stop yelling at me and interrupting me as if what I have to say isn’t worth two shits!

Barbara sighed, lowering her anger to irritation.

"Dick, we're all hurting. But we're supposed to be hurting together." Barbara's head dropped into her hands. "You don’t get it, do you? How the _fuck_ can’t you see it.”

“See what?” He used a lot more venom in his words than needed.

“You’re becoming Bruce.”

Dick opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

_That was low, Barbara, really low. Even for you._

Barbara spoke again, gentling her tone after seeing the hurt look on her friend’s face. “I’m sorry. But… I don’t understand how you just push us away like we aren’t worth a damn, Dick… And don’t give me any crap about ‘I was busy.’”

Barbara looked up at him and pushed the hair out of her face slowly, almost sadly. Dick’s chest tightened. “You were there when I lost the use of my legs, Dick. You were there when we first found out Jason was back. And before Wally’s death…” 

Dick’s eyes burned at the mention of his deceased best friend, the pain in his chest mixing with nausea. 

_Wally…_

“... you were never not there.”

Dick didn’t even remember when he got to the door, his back facing his friend. “I’m not talking to you. With this family, it’s either a serious matter or a guilt trip for me to come back.”

_I miss you..._

“It’s not a guilt trip, Dick. It’s how we truly feel.”

_I wish you were here..._

“We love you, Dick. We just don’t know what to do to make you…”

_I wish you could have prevented what I’ve become..._

“To make me what, Barbara?” Dick’s lower lip trembled as he continuously blinked the tears out of his eyes. “To make me forget? To make me feel _something_? To make me see the point of what you’re saying?”

_I miss how you made me feel..._

“To make you whole, Dick.” Barbara wheeled up to him across the room and grabbed both of his in hers, turning him towards her.

_How you treated me like I was everything..._

“Look at me.” Dick continued to study their feet.

_Like I was the world..._

“Look at me.” Barbara squeezed his hands hard making Dick relent and look her in the eyes.

_Like I was everything you needed..._

“Every time we talk, whether over call, text or, hell, comm, you seem more and more unhappy. Before this entire mess with the invasion, everyday you’d wake up as if the sun and moon were shining on you at the same time and only you could see it. You saw the light in every moment, Dick. You were thriving. You made this bismal, dark hellhole worth it; you made it shine. But now, you’ve just…”

_Right at your side..._

As Barbara continued, Dick felt something shift in his chest like a door to a room that has seldom been opened. He didn’t know what it was. He couldn’t remember it.

_I need you now..._

“God, Dick- you’ve always taken care of other people, time and time again. Take care of yourself for a change. Let us help you get through this. Let us help you for a change. Lean on us for a bit, m’kay?” Barbara gave him a sad smile to accompany her words and her last few words rang through his mind.

_“Let us help you for a change…”_

Tears burned in his eyes.

_But you’re not there._

A choked gasp came from his throat when her words finally registered in his head. He wasn’t alone anymore. He could trust. He could _live_.

_No more video games…_

He couldn’t even register when his tears started to fall.

_No more sleepovers…_

He couldn’t even register when he fell on his knees in front of Barbara.

_No more me and you…_

He barely heard her coo’s and soothing words over the raging hurricane in his mind.

 _I’ll miss you forever, Wally_.

Arms wrapped around his back as he cried into Barbara’s chest.

_Te iubesc o zi mai mult..._

_***_

"You do realize we're extremely late to Alfred's brunch, right?"

"Can it, shithead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to add in notes but like read my story, share it, give it a kudos, and plz comment(ya boi is starved for feedback. Don't forget that this is only part one and this is a multi-part chapter you greedy little ppl. This is what I had time for so it's a bit sloppy(now I understand the "no beta read we die like men tag" lol) and I'm sorry. I'll come back and revise what I can. See you in a week or two!
> 
> \- Angsty :)
> 
> P.S. that last line is in Romanian(SORRY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO LEARN SOME ROMANI IF I CAN) and is "And I'll love you for a day longer" I used google translate for this one, sorry, it's 11 pm and I'm tired. Peace and protect the plantet y'all!


End file.
